


Anywhere You Look

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Body Hair, Body Worship, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There you are. Hello there. I almost didn't see you surrounded by all that hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere You Look

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, sometimes a great notion

"There you are. Hello there. I almost didn't see you surrounded by all that hair." Stiles laughed. "That's a lie. Derek may be a completely hairy monster, and his pubes didn't diverge from that fact, but you're just a big thing even when not hard. Aren't you?"

Derek had been asleep until he woke slowly to Stiles' voice talking to his cock from between his legs. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. It sounded like Stiles had been talking for awhile and wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Stiles' hand curled through Derek's pubic hair over and over like he was petting a cat. "You're so bushy. Could you imagine living on Derek's face instead of his beard? That'd be weird."

Then Stiles' hand ran down Derek's legs, feeling the hair there. There were times Derek didn't understand Stiles' thought process and this was one of them. Why was his boyfriend feeling up all the hair on his body, especially while he'd been asleep?

Stiles' hand returned to his groin. "I never thought I'd be dating such a hairy guy. It's a good thing you're a werewolf because you are really, really hairy. Then again, Scott's not as hairy. Neither are the other werewolves I've met. Why are you so hairy?" Derek felt like what was Stiles' nose rubbing against his cock, like an Eskimo kiss. "I remember when I first saw you when you returned to Beacon Hills. You weren't so hairy then. Okay, you might still have been hairy under your clothes, but I was sixteen and not thinking about you naked yet. You were just some angry guy who turned out to be an angry werewolf. Then you grew a beard and got calmer, more zen. Does that mean the hairier you get, the calmer you get? Because there's a few places left on your body where you can grow hair, like your back and ass."

As Stiles laughed at himself for the stupid joke, Derek wondered when he should stop pretending to be asleep. It wasn't like either he or Stiles had to be anywhere today and Stiles sounded pretty entertained with what he was doing. Derek decided to let Stiles continue with what he was doing.

Then Stiles spoke again.

"I wonder if you'd still be as hairy if you were a woman." Stiles' hand curled around Derek's cock and gave it a slow jerk. "Would you let your body hair grow wild like you do as a man? It'd be weird to see your legs so bare, but women tend to shave their legs. Gotta fit in, you know."

What the hell was Stiles talking about? Maybe Derek should 'wake' up and stop this train of thought of his.

"What about your bush? I don't think you're the kind of guy to get a Brazilian wax, but I bet that'd be _hot_." Stiles nuzzled Derek's cock again. "Then again, you're hot no matter what you do. I bet you'd just let your bush get as bushy as possible. I can barely see your cock right now. If you had a pussy, I'd have to dig deep to find your clit."

Derek opened his eyes and nudged Stiles' leg with his foot. "Stop being weird, Stiles."

Stiles didn't startle. He only looked up at Derek and smiled at him. "Morning. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah." Derek sat up on his elbows. "I don't mind. You talk a lot."

"I have a lot to say."

"About my body hair. And how I'd look if I was ever turned into a woman."

Stiles nodded. "These are very important topics, Derek. You should know this."

Derek wasn't going to argue with Stiles. He knew he wasn't going to win. "I don't like to shave."

"It's cool, I don't mind a hairy woman. You can be as hairy as you want."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to get turned into a woman any time soon, but thanks. Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope. I was too busy having fun with you." Stiles raised himself to his knees. "This is why we work so well together. I don't even need you awake to carry on a conversation."

"You'll need me awake to make breakfast." Derek slid out of bed and offered Stiles his hand to help him up. "How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I applaud you for the forward thinking werewolf that you are. I should reward you for it." Stiles' gaze dropped down to Derek's cock and Stiles licked his lips.

Derek enjoyed morning sex, especially with Stiles, but he wanted to spoil Stiles with breakfast first. "Later, after we eat breakfast." He stretched his arms over his head before walking out of their bedroom.

He was completely naked and equally as comfortable just being in his skin. Stiles said it was because Derek could full wolf shift and nakedness was just one of the bonuses to becoming a wolf. Derek thought Stiles said that because he liked it whenever Derek was naked.

Derek stopped by the bathroom to brush his teeth before meeting up with Stiles in the kitchen. Stiles had out the ingredients Derek needed to make chocolate chip pancakes on the counter.

"You're such a boy scout. Why did you brush your teeth when we're going to eat breakfast anyway?"

"So I can kiss you." Derek leaned forward to kiss Stiles, giving him a small peck before reaching for the flour. Stiles lifted himself up to sit on the counter as Derek worked.

Before he dated Stiles, he mostly ate takeout or something microwavable. He was a werewolf and his body would counteract anything unhealthy he ate. Then Stiles came into his life and Derek was sucked into eating healthy just like Stiles' dad had to eat. If Derek wanted something both healthy and delicious, that meant he had to learn how to cook.

"You are one hairy dude," Stiles said out of the blue.

"So you've said. Repeatedly. Why is your brain stuck on that fact?"

Stiles reached down to pet Derek's pubic hair. "Because it's awesome. We're totally having sex after breakfast."

Derek finished making the pancakes and the two of them sat down at the table with pancake filled plates. Stiles squirted a large dollop of whip cream onto his pancakes before taking a bite.

"Mmm, you are the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had."

"Definitely not the only Hale I've ever had." Stiles winked and Derek narrowed his eyes at the reminder that Stiles dated his cousin Malia while the two of them had been in high school. Stiles was going to pay for that remark.

Derek decided to bide his time until they returned back upstairs to their bedroom. Right when Stiles was pulling his shirt off, Derek tackled him into bed. Stiles made an undignified noise as Derek straddled his body.

He flashed his blue eyes as he grinned. "I think someone needs to have their cock sucked until they cry. Then we're going to your dad's to offer to do some chores around the house for him."

Stiles yelped as he struggled to get out from under Derek to no avail. "Derek! Oh come on, that's not fair. You know dad likes you more and he's going to make me go on the roof again."

"Maybe next time you won't be an ass and talk about dating my cousin." Derek slipped his hand down Stiles' pajama bottom to grab his cock. Stiles let out a moan and Derek knew he had him.

Then Stiles spoke up. "She was really good at blowjobs. You sure you can do better?" Derek met his gaze and saw a challenging glint in Stiles' eyes.

"Stiles, you'll never have better than me." He slid down Stiles' body to prove just that.

As Derek licked up Stiles' cock before sucking it into his mouth, he thought about how he woke up to Stiles talking to his body hair. Derek used his fingers and ran them through Stiles' pubic hair which, while not as thick as Derek's own, was nice on Stiles' body. Maybe Stiles had the right idea, after all. After he made Stiles come, he was going to take some time to explore Stiles' body just like Stiles did to him.


End file.
